Lord Salbah Eringad
Artist - Unknown 1 - Beginning of Series Base Form Artist - Akame ga Kill Anime 2 - Beginning of Series Armored Form Artist - Bravely Default Manga Illustrator - Heinkel 3 - Timeskip Current Form Background Summary A charismatic leader of a group of bandits known to caused trouble for many kingdoms. Traveling fast, this man was a former executioner for a holy kingdom. The reason for his change of jobs? Because he was bored and wanted to actually test his capabilities against true warriors. So he left and became known as Lord Salbah, no longer a masked man cutting the heads of criminals but rather someone who rebels against the kingdoms as a ferocious free group. Combined with thieves, merchants, warriors, and mages, many of his fellows abandoned the guidance of government and took his. He would be one of the many thousands who joins the hunt for Excalibur, and is one of the first factions that Aizawa faces early on. After a period of time, however, he changed his ways after his fight with Andre. Many of his followers too have joined in and are soon part of Andre's Kingdom. Though old habits die hard as he's known to still be quite the greedy opportunist and frequently gets into trouble with the country he's supposed to protect. Regardless he has chosen to be loyal to Andre performing feats that truly represented his alignment with Andre. Personality Despite his bulk and intimidating appearance, he's actually quite relaxed with most people. Though him being relaxed is the equivalent of being talkative to the point of sometimes driving away potential allies that way. His reputation as an executioner is known and he proudly wears it, but he admits it makes it hard for him to get along with the ladies this way. So it's not unexpected for him to whine and complain a lot about women with his allies and comrades. Take note, this is even if said comrades are women. It makes for a strange contrast as when he seriously aims to court someone he becomes quite passionate, sometimes too passionate. He's the type to joke around and fool around, getting his entire army drunk before a pivotal battle against Sauille in the past. Ranging from genuine jokes, puns that would make one furious, to even dark humor, his jokes are very varied. He's also quite a father to his group, often providing advice and allowing certain men to take rest instead of joining a fight. It has reached the point where the main reason why everyone chooses to work for him is with loyalty. He even has a soft spot for kids and in a fight tries to subdue or convince them to give up, even making a habit of preventing them from seeing any deaths if it's permittable. In fact, Aizawa was initially confused as to how such a fearsome and dastardly lawbreaking bandit group could be led by such a quirky weirdo. Aizawa quickly found out that he's not exactly the kindest person. Despite being a bandit lord he does love a good fight. More importantly he loves to massacre the opponent and ensure none of his people die or even get hurt. Though there's a twinge of regret when he talks about his past he proclaims that it has cemented him as to who he is and he must act properly lest he'll simply slow himself down and cost his men mistakes. He's not one to give second chances to enemies regardless of their gender, social status, or race unless they are children whom he makes a habit to avoid. Even the occasional old men and women are spared at his choice due to his thinking of they're enjoying life. Let them!. Even he's not above killing a child who attempted to backstab him. He holds no attachment and the brutality of some of his leadership ensures that no one would dare raise a hand against him. Whether they are hero or soldier. This has led to Aqua and Nage believing that in truth, he's a sadist who simply found execution too boring and wants to prosper with his people. A strange quirk shows in his heavy interest in weapons. This was what he and Aizawa shared a common interest once. His collecting nature has granted him so many pieces of equipment that he hogs most of the time. Though he is willing to share them, he has been shown to be comically selfish in claiming as much great treasures there are. Even riches are fine but he is one of the few who would walk around carrying a luggage of weapons. Yet, he was also one of the few who allowed sharing of weapons to civilians when the Bakunawa Youngling attacked. Physical Appearance A rugged man with brown messy hair. Noticeably some sections are white but they are never pointed out by his allies for both respect and fear of what might happen to them. His eyes are brown showing no real specialty. His physique is enough to showcase how much he's been through with how much scars he has. His body size is large and thoroughly trained, having worked and worked and worked his entire life. Towering over most men, he is sometimes assumed to be a giant. Even other tall men of his group wouldn't be able to compare with how they can be a head or two smaller. Other's Opinions |-|Close= |-|Random= Random - Any general person Citizen A *''Are you seriously asking me? He's a fucking bandit!! We hate him! What else would anyone think of the guy?! Bastard's an asshole! Doesn't kill if you don't do a thing but he's an asshole!'' Citizen B *''A sadist. Slaughtering like that... Those children... Those poor children... The deaths of their mothers and fathers all for the sake of "A new challenge" in the future!? A monster...'' Citizen C *''Who? Who the heck is that? I don't know that person honestly.'' |-|Popular People= Popular People - Namely anyone who has a name and isn't generic Aizawa *''He's... scary. He has this threatening aura around him but he makes it look like he's not so scary. I don't know. He just comes off weird and a bit loony that way? I don't like him one bit though. I don't wanna fight him either. So many weapons. No one needs that many weapons! He's a battle-hungry freak... or a collector of cool stuff... yeah... his collection is kinda cool.'' Kulyog *''Despite the way he acts, he's quite a good business partner. Not to mention a dangerous opponent. I can confidently say I'll easily trounce him even with his armor but his unity with his army and their coordination is frightening. I wouldn't want to fight him. He does abide by some moral code so he's not as bad as people make him out to be. He certainly keeps his promises. I just wish he'd stop looking at my back. He's obvious to his interests whether be it lust, greed, envy, or wrath- well... In general he's a very sinful fellow. But it's the sinful ones that offer up a lot of money. Though if he raises one hand against Aizawa I'm frying him.'' Nage before he left the realm alongside Aizawa and Kulyog and forgot about his existence *''Everyone hates him. He plunders, steals, takes credit for things that he didn't do. Despite him being a dick he's still helpful on fighting off the monster raids that happen so the guards don't want to crush them. I mean they can but come on people... Just because you all want to spend some time gambling? Either way that baldy's an asshole... Stole a treasure from me before. I'm gonna make him pay no matter what.'' Capabilities Skills, Magics, Talents, etc Equipment |-|Close= |-|Unique Weapons= *'Karkilo's Lance' - A speedy and sleek rod attached to a sharp yet durable tip. It's a very efficient spear artifact known for great speed and high impact and cutting power. Regardless of whether the target you hit is with the flat side or the shart tip. It's unknown where Salbah got this but the runic design imply it's from the desert. Salbah claims that this was once used by the Zodiaque Knight Karkilo in the past but that's a questionable theory. **'Venomous Strike' - The sharp side is particularly venomous. Depending on how much mana one pumps into the weapon the poison can be quite deadly, being capable of instantly halting someone's heart with just a scratch. However, Salbah claims he hates said ability and only uses it for monster hunting due to it being too broken and him wanting to enjoy a good fight. Though when absolutely serious and wanting to kill his opponent, he will use this with no remorse. **'Knock Back and Sand Blast' - Striking with the blunt side of the blade may have a resulting aftereffect depending on which one is used to attack. One side would send whatever's hit moving back regardless of whether they block or not or whether they were much stronger in comparison. The other one on the other hand summons sand that can be used to blot out the enemy. The latter ability Salbah barely uses unless he's angry or has the intention of taking out the enemy. |-|General Weapons= A numerous assortment of weapons *'Numerous Spears' *'Numerous Blades and Swords' *'Numerous Axes' *'Numerous Hammers' *'Numerous Maces' |-|Unique Armor= *'Juggernaut Scarab Carapace' - A very durable armor that's created from a Juggernaut Scarab Carapace. This deadly monster of the desert is known for being able to shake off conventional attacks whether from powerful blades, explosions, and even magic spells. Salbah himself proclaims that he took one out as a challenge when his lesser commander taunted him drunkenly. Needless to say everyone is impressed as he can wear such a heavy armor and move around efficiently in the first place. Though some joke that Salbah just brought it from a merchant. No one really knows. ** Thorn Armor - It's a strange effect but whenever anyone attacks a Juggernaut Scarab they take damage. Even if the attack purposely avoids their thorns there's a chance that they could be hurt by the attack. This applies whether one is using a shield to bash the enemy. On Salbah's case the armor doesn't end up always hurting the attacker but it does have a random chance of doing so. In truth, this actually bolsters Salbah for a brief moment whenever he chooses not to return the damage. He favours taking the damage hit and augmenting himself instead of reflecting it back. But even as he takes all the attacks and strengthens himself, he could reflect the damage anytime with a swing. This would often eradicate the bonus he received for any previous attack. **'Impact Augment' - As an addition to the above ability, Salbah can augment his attacks from the damage he absorbed. The amount of force it increases is unclear but the stronger one hits him with a physical attack, the harder he hits back. It's also notable how even turning on this ability would augment his strength. *'Expendable Boomerang Shield' - Despite its name Salbah favors this shield greatly. It's an easy-to-make shield that can be constructed with ease and is known for its slight rubbery yet distinctly hard shell. It's great for defending against quick attacks due to its lightweight yet hard enough to repel most such as musket fire and arrows. As shown in his fight with Sauille he could even use this as a weaponized boomerang. This is more frequently used whenever he has to deal with lightning mages such as the likes of Kulyog. It can even disrupt Magnetism thanks to its properties. |-|General Armor= *'Numerous Shields' Combat Summary Key: ' BOS Base form | BOS Armored Form 'Tier: High 8-C to 8-B with main equipment | At least 7-A, likely higher | Power Listing |-|1st and 2nd Key= First and Second Key - Second Key is the one further on the right *Enhanced Physicality - All individuals of her realm are notable for being stronger and faster than the average person. The average person being compared to a normal person from a 'modern world'. *Weapon Mastery - Is very competent with numerous weapons ranging from swords, axes, blades, spears, javelins, war hammers, maces, and etc. Even shields can be used effectively *Accuracy - Can throw weapons really well. Can take out multiple enemies at once with a single projectile **Limited Attack Reflection (Could reflect melee physical attacks that strike his armor) **Statistical Amp (Can increase his stats temporarily whenever he takes damage till the end of the battle or till he uses a bonus) |-|3rd Key= Third Key |-|Close= Attack Potency: Large Building level with regular weapons (A full force attack sent two buildings crumbling. Can destroy a fortified door that Aizawa's Imperstones couldn't dent) to City Block level (Can take out an Armored Scarab who has a ramming force that can down an entire block of a forest even if blocked) | At least Mountain level (Admits he has the means to take out Kulyog if she just didn't fly so much. Juggernaut Scarabs are the size of mountains), likely higher (His peak form increases his stats greatly but to an unknown degree. Kulyog fears facing it while Sauille notes it makes things very difficult for him) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ movement speed (Could traverse the same distance as Kulyog if he wants to) High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic combat/reactions (Defended against Kulyog's Lightning Bow. Can defend against meteor spell users) | At least Hypersonic+ movement speed, and Massively Hypersonic combat/reactions (Same as before but can keep up with Kulyog even when she's using magic. Sauille has an easier time dodging meteors and lightning bolts than him), possibly higher (His peak armor should increase his stats greatly but it's unclear whether it's as high as the other benefits) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi City-block level (Took on numerous Imperstones from Aizawa with no visible damage. Was not affected by a landslide that involved an entire dungeon collapsing. A stampede of Armored Scarab was not enough to get through to his defense) | At least Mountain level (Was directly hit by a light speed traversing Aizawa and was perfectly fine. Barely survived the dragon breathe of the Bakunawa while protecting his people), likely Multi-Continental level or higher (His peak armor would've handled many of the Bakunawa's attacks for a set amount of time. Increases his defensive greatly in comparison to his offensive stats. Sauille was never able to get through his armor to this day) Stamina: Very high. Can carry around a large amount of equipment while fighting a prince and not tire out. Comically the bags he carry can dwarf him in size three times over, when he's already huge in comparison to the average person. Can literally party for a week while in the desert. Range: A few meters with melee weapons. Extended to hundreds of meters when choosing to throw a weapon and shockwaves. Standard Equipment: Numerous weapons. See below. Intelligence: Actually a very competent leader who's quick-witted and often plans ahead. Frequently obfuscates stupidity but seizes up the situation as much as he can. Understands the reason why bandits like him are able to still exist without being targeted by dangerous individuals.. Known to be able to quickly figure out artifacts and understand the effects. Much like Nage and Aizawa, performs pragmatic methods to reach his goals like digging around a dungeon instead of charging in against other adventurers. He was able to figure out the best way to breach Sauille's well-fortified cliffside base. Weaknesses: More of a physical only fighter. 'Key: ' BOS Base form | BOS Armored Form Trivia Category:Cob's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:COB's characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Perverted Characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 8